


Drowning Yourself

by FaultedCodeQueen



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Coughing, Fever, Friendship, Illnesses, Jack Refuses To Admit He Is Sick, Jack is sick, Mark Is Worried, Pax - Freeform, Pneumonia, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultedCodeQueen/pseuds/FaultedCodeQueen
Summary: Jack absolutely loathes being ill. He refuses to even admit he's ill. But when Mark is worried for you and you're pretty sure you just hacked up a wad of bloody mucus and you look literally like death, you should probably take the older man's advice and see a damn doctor. If only Jack had thought about that before passing out on his hotel room floor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Hello! My apologies if this fanfiction is a bit all over the place. I've been ill for about three weeks now so I'm not quite fully there when it comes to writing. I got this idea somehow and it's quite odd because in the dozens of fanfics I've wrote over the years, I've only done a handful of sick based one. Either way, enjoy! However. I am NOT a medical doctor. I am just a writer who enjoys writing medical fanfiction sometimes. If anything does NOT completely follow said illness in this story, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Other Note: As I mentioned, I am sick, so if the following chapter takes awhile to be updated, my apologies in advance.

  
Jack was careful as he pulled on his blue hoodie, his movements sluggish and slow. He coughed into his hand and winced as it rattled his chest but was otherwise silent as he inhaled sharply and almost coughed again, his heart thumping away inside his chest.

The Irishman was slow as he did the buckle on his belt to hold his black jeans on his hips. His movements careful, he leaned against the hotel bathroom sink and spit into the sink, a low groan falling off his lips. He ran his hand under the sink, cool tap water splashing against his slender, pale fingers and ran his fingers through his hair, coating the locks of hair in a thin layer of water, hair wet and shiny now. He smoothed it away from his face, smoothing his hair back and out of his face.

Jack grimaced as he spit into the sink again, letting the tap water wash the mucus he'd hacked up flow down the drain. He glanced at himself and made a face, nose scrunching upward.

He was quick to shove his feet into a pair of black, green and white sneakers and to lazily tie them before pulled the hood of his hoodie up over his head and he glanced at himself in the mirror one last time before going out to meet the gang for dinner.

He shuffled his way down the hallway, sneakers dragging along the carpet, his eyes cast downward as he checked his phone before he shoved it into his pants pocket. He was silent as he slammed his index finger against the down button on the elevator and when it opened, he found himself eye level with a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Jack!" The deep voice greeted the Irishman with a crooked grin, waving the smaller male inside the elevator.

Jack was slow as he stepped in, seeing that Mark had already hit the ground floor button. He lifted his head, hood still over his head, glancing at Mark.

"Hey." His tone flat as he inhaled slowly, tempted to press a hand to his aching chest but forced himself not too.

A moment passed before Mark dipped his head down a bit lower, attempting to see Jack's face under the hood of his hoodie he was wearing.

"Hello--earth to Mr. Septiceye!" Mark's tone was playful as he spoke to Jack.

Jack was silent, his eyes half lidded, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thought to himself, not even really aware Mark had just asked how his day was.

Mark furrowed his dark brown and a look of semi concern filled the older man's face.

"Seán?" Mark's tone softer this time around as he moved a hand to grip the back of Jack's hood, pulling it off his head, exposing his features and hair.

Jack rose his head, eyes locking on Mark's.

"What--huh?" He scrunched his nose up, going to pull the hood back on his head.

Mark didn't say anything back, the half Korean just staring at Jack, not that he would notice probably.

His skin was paler than normal and he was pretty sure it looked like his chest was heaving a bit, moving a bit faster than normal under that blue hoodie.

The elevator dinged and as both of the men stepped out into the hotel lobby, Jack felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him back, the blue eyed male spinning to face Mark.

Mark's hand flew up, the back of his hand pressing against Jack's pale forehead, also managing to knock his hood half off his head in the process.

Jack pulled back, eyes locking on Mark's face.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He ran a hand over his hair, multiple locks having fallen in his face from his jerking movements.

Mark was silent for a full ten seconds at least before he spoke.

"You're burning up."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"God, thanks. Septiplier away and all that." He snorted but a small smile played on his lips nonetheless.

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket before Mark's hand shot out, pulling the Iphone away from his hands.

"Mark!" He rolled his friend's name off his tongue in a mixture of annoyance and a playful tint to it as well.

"You're burning up, Jack. As in you have a fever." He spoke the word as if it meant he was dying or something.

"Yeah, I've had a cold for a while. M'fine." He lazily waved Mark off, reaching for his phone back.

"Jack this isn't a cold I don't think." Mark spoke, the gears inside his mind ever turning away.

Jack tugged his phone from Mark's hands and eyed his friend.

"Mark I'm--" He inhaled slowly, his body demanding oxygen.

And Mark noticed the hitch in his breath as he did that.

"I'm fine." He forced a weak smile but was met with a stern faced Mark.

"What's awhile, Jack?" He asked again, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"I don't know." Jack spoke as he ran a hand on the back of his head, tousling the hair there.

"A few weeks?" He added, scrunching his nose upward.

"A--A few weeks?!" Mark's tone rose for a second before he forced it down to avoid too much attention.

"Jack! I'm being serious, you feel really warm."

Jack ran a hand across his forehead. He felt fine to himself but he wouldn't feel if he had a fever anyway, would be? Probably not.

"Mar--" He was cut off mid sentence by a harsh cough that almost sent him to his knees, his chest hurting as he coughed, a low moan falling off his lips. He held a hand out as he saw Mark dart forward, eyes wide at the sound of his coughing.

"Fine. I--" He coughed again and winced.

"I'm fine." His tone harsh, the Irishman refusing to admit he was sick.

"Seán!" Mark's tone came off a bit upset and rude, his eyes wide, dark orbs full of concern for his friend.

"You're not fine! You have a history of asthma in the past and you look pale as a ghost--"

Jack snorted and almost sent himself into another coughing fit as he did so.

"I has a history of _childhood_ asthma, Mark, I'll be fine. And of course I'm pale! Bloody Ireland never gets any fucking sun!" He made a face and it almost made Mark grin for a second.

"I don't care if you had _childhood_ asthma." He said the last two words in a goofy tone of voice, exaggerating them.

"I'm telling you, Jack. I mean it. You look and sound horrible." He locked eyes on Jack.

"Gee, so nice, thanks Mark." He spoke in a sarcastic attitude, though a small grin remained on his lips.

"Seán." Mark spoke his real name again, concern still laced into it.

"Mark." He mimicked Mark's tone but started coughing right after. They walked towards the door to head to the restourant across the street from the hotel.

"Head inside, grab us some seats." Jack forced a grin and pulled his hood off his head, watching Mark head into the building.

He exhaled slowly and started coughing again, the Irishman leaning over and spitting onto the sidewalk, carefully forcing himself to rub his hand across his mouth, eyes wide as he glanced at the rust tinted mucus that he'd coughed up.

"Oh fuck." He mumbled.

Perhaps Mark was correct. Maybe he did need to see a doctor.

But first, food, before he passed the hell out.

________________________ ________________________ ________________________

Jack was sluggish as he slowly opened the door to his hotel room. He shrugged his jacket off.

He spit into the sink and glanced at his pale skin, his dark under eye circle and pale lips and grimaced before he pulled his cell out.

"Meet me downstairs in an hour?" He didn't say anything else as he sent the text to Mark while he turned the shower on. He tested the water and sat a white towel on the toilet seat while he unbuckled his belt. He slowly stopped, breathing heavy and he gripped the side of the bathroom counter top, fingers white as he curled them around the edge of the counter top.

Jack's body swayed, balance completely off before he collapsed, skin feverish as his world went black, the sound of the shower going filling the otherwise silent hotel room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hello! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry this chapter took so damn long to be written and published. No worries, however. At least its done. Enjoy. Also, not a doctor, so if anything is slightly off, my apologies.

 

When Jack opened his eyes, he was suddenly aware of how out of it he felt. Well. Perhaps opened his eyes was a bit of a jump. He was semi awake, at the very least. He heard the shower being turned off and the sound of someone's shoes moving against the titled hotel floor. What was that horrible sound? That raspy, wheezing, slightly alarming sound? It reminded him of an asthma attack, as a little kid. But different. Wait. Was that him? He couldn't focus on the subject anymore as he felt someone touch his chest and press an ear to it before he went into a world of black again.

When Jack woke up, fully this time, he jerked upward, gasping heavily.

"Whoa there--sir?" A female spoke in a gentle tone. Jack blinked, trying to focus on her face.

"Huh?" He spat out, running a hand through his damp with sweat hair. He made a face, wincing at how hot he felt.

When Jack stopped nervously smoothing his hair down and blinked again, clearing his vision up, looking at the woman, he found himself meeting her concerned eyes and Mark's, who was knelt beside him on his left.

"Your name--" She spoke, though he wasn't fully listening.

"Seán." He heard Mark speak up. "His name is Seán McLoughlin." He answered her for him. "He goes by Jack." He quickly added on.

She nodded and rested a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Have you been ill?" She asked as her partner listened to Jack's lung, something he hadn't noticed until just now.

"I uh--yeah? I had--have...a cold?" He stopped talking as rough coughs over took his slender body, the coughing turning into hacking and soon he was slumped over a bit, tears falling down his cheeks as he struggled to not have his lungs come out through his mouth.

"Oxygen saturation is 92." He heard the EMT behind him chime in, shooting his partner a concerned look.

"Okay. S-Jack. Would you rather I call you Jack? I'm Marlene. This is Ethan. We're going to help you stand and then get you onto the gurney, okay? If you need to take a breather, that's fine." Her soft blue eyes made her looked so calm and collected but by the gentleness of her tone, he knew he was in big trouble, medical wise.

He should've listened to Mark, fuck. He should've went to the ER or a clinic today. He knew he wasn't fine but he didn't fucking have the time to be sick. He had videos to record, comments to reply to, things to do.

"Marlene? He has Tachypnea and is Tachycardic in the 160's." He got up, standing behind Jack.

"I--what? I have Tachyp--what?" He asked, brows furrowing in confusion, not that he was able to concentrate very well right now anyway.

"It means you're breathing faster than normal." Mark chimed in, holding a hand out to Jack as him and Marlene helped Jack get to his feet. Jack stood still for a moment and started to move to walk towards the bathroom door, just a few feet. But then he was coughing and leaning on Mark without noticing until he felt Mark's arms going around Jack to help hold his thin frame up.

Jack couldn't stop coughing and tears were gushing down his cheeks again and he was gripping into Mark's shirt as if it was his long life line. Jack gagged and when the tears cleared from his eyes, he saw spatters of blood tinted mucus on the bathroom floor from his hacking session.

Before he could open, he swallowed, looking wide eyed at Mark when he felt the male EMT, Ethan, help Mark get him to the gurney. When he laid down, he closed his eyes, raising one hand to tousle his hair, his heart rushing inside his chest. He opened his eyes again when he felt them pushing oxygen cannula into his nose a bit, oxygen rushing into his nose.

He let his eyes fall shut for another few seconds and when he opened them again, Mark was right beside them as they wheeled him into the elevator. The elevator was silent as Marlene checked his stats again on the monitors hooked to the gurney. Jack sat up a bit, eyes flicking to Marlene. "Laying down...makes...it...harder to breathe." He spoke, pausing every few words, Adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed again.

"Sitting up a bit is fine, sweetie. " Marlene flashed a smile at him but he swore he saw a flicker of concern cross her face yet again.

As they went through the lobby, Jack was aware of the fans starting to point, some snap chatting, some recording, some gasping in shock and horror as Jacksepticeye was rushed into an ambulance.

"61 to Mercy East. Twenty-six year old male incoming, Respiratory distress with possible Pulmonary edema."

He didn't hear what the person on the other end of the radio said as his alarms started sounded.

"Oxygen is dropping. I'm putting him on 100 percent oxygen. Put the sirens on."

***** ***** *****

Jack's world went black and when he woke up, he was in a yellow hospital room in nothing but a hospital gown covered in teal polka dots and he had a IV in both arms, oxygen still being ran through a tube into his nose and and Mark was still with him.

He swallowed, mouth dry as could be. "W-What--" he couldn't finish as he coughed.

Mark jerked upward in the horribly uncomfortable hospital chair.

"You have pneumonia. You're on antibiotics, fluids and a huge combo of various other drugs to help you." He watched Mark stuff his hands into his pockets and the American looked sick with lack of sleep and worry for his friend.

"Don't--don't fucking do that again, Jack." He watched Mark blink rapidly, trying to not shed any tears if he had to take a guess.

"I'm sorry?" He spoke, accent thick as he glanced at Mark through half lidded eyes.

Even as ill as he was, his eyes, still as blue as ever.

"Seán, I'm serious. You almost made it up to the fucking ICU!" He rose his voice a bit, brown eyes wide with worry and anger.

"Just--" He watched Mark press a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know I'm busy, fuck, we're all busy. But you know I'm always here for you. I might forget to text back right away and I'm not the best at initiating conversations to began with but I would've been there, had you asked. I would've driven you my fucking self to the ER, had you told me that you've been ill this long! I just--I'm not mad--actually." Mark's face twisted into a worried but vexed expression.

"You know what? I am mad. I'm mad that you kept this from everyone. I'm mad you let it get this bad. I'm mad that I didn't make you see a doctor the second I felt your forehead!"

Mark watched Jack wince at his words but he didn't do anything, hands in his lap.

"I--I don't know what to say. Was I really--am I _that_ bad?" The Irishman questioned, eyes wide now.

"You had fluid, inside your lungs. Its called pulmonary edema. You were literally _drowning yourself from the inside_!"

Jack watched Mark for a moment, the half Korean taking a step back, inhaling slowly, breathing out even slower, trying to calm himself down somewhat.

Mark sat back down, elbows on his knees, hands in front of him as he eyed Jack.

"You'll be fine, that's what I'm told anyway. But you'll be here a while. Do you--"

"I have even videos to cover another week and a half. I always over prepare." He suddenly said.

Mark's lips twitched into a half, almost amused grin. "I wasn't going to ask about your fucking videos, dude. I was going to ask if you felt any better." He grinned a bit, flashing his teeth as Jack who smiled softly in return.

They sat in silence for a bit, before Jack spoke up.

"Well since my body did just almost try and murder my ass, perhaps I could get some ice cream?" He blinked, giving Mark puppy dog eyes, though it'd look more convicing if he wasn't as pale as a sheet and wheezing slightly still.

"You're lungs tried to drown you and you want ice cream?" Mark asked, disbelief dripping off his words as he tried to not grin a small bit.

"I think we can manage to get you some ice cream--when you're oxygen levels are above 95." He pointed at Jack as he started to protest.

"But--Ice cream!" He whined, pouting, now just being goofy with Mark.

"No! Healing first, then we shall we ice cream."

Jack frowned and went to cross his arms over his chest but found that doing that did nothing but tug on his IV lines and hurt a wee bit too.

"Mark?" Jack spoke up in a soft tone.

"Hmm?" He asked, cleaning his glasses with the edge of his shirt, his eyes tired and worn.

"Thanks for not letting me uh--drown...from the inside out?" He shot a smile grin his friends way.

"Hey, anytime. Maybe next time I need surgery you can be there to save my ass instead." He teased.

"No more hospitals. I've been here enough and so have you." Jack chimed in, trying to not cough but failing to do so.

They shared a smile as Mark eyed Jack's monitors.

"Soooo--" He drew the word out.

"No ice cream!" Mark insisted, shaking his head in amusement.

 

 


End file.
